Life Goes On
by Hannibal3125
Summary: Life for Ash as she tries to move on after Jack Shepard's death after ME3.  Shepley. Potential Spoiler Alert!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spoiler ALERT!

A/N: This is my rendition of the ending I choose for ME3. Personally, I subscribe to the Indoctrination Theory, and hope for a "real ending" DLC, but this is meant to work somewhat within the bounds of the mess we were given. Even then, as you will see, I have taken some liberties. I would argue that we only have the Catalyst's word that anything happens to any synthetic other than the Reapers. Do not mention that "Such-and-Such did not happen exactly like" it will be portrayed in this story. I know. I just like this way better. And "Jack" in this is Jack Shepard, not Subject Zero.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned it, the ending would be far more satisfying.

* * *

><p>Date: Three months after end of Reaper War<p>

Dark trees and a darker barren ground were the only things visible to Ash through the murky haze. She looked about, trying to figure out where she was and how she'd gotten here.

A short way ahead, she saw numerous shadowy forms, some of which looked similar to people she had known…people killed in the war with the Reapers. They were gathered near someone. A few steps beyond them was a portal of bright white.

As she watched, a man stepped from the light and bellowed, "Atten-hut!"

The Shadows snapped to attention, affording her a clear line of sight at the object of their respect. Though she could only see him from the back, his build and the red hair that flared across the distance were more familiar to her than her own features.

Commander Jonathan Tobias Shepard stepped forward and returned the salute of the detail commander from the light. As the two men shook hands, she noted the Serviceman (Third Class) uniform. Ashley watched as the two men most important to her began to enter the portal. As Shepard stepped through…

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright. Dr. Karin Chakwas was suddenly steadying her. "Relax, please, Commander. You're safe in the medbay."<p>

Ash took a moment to breathe and get her bearings before turning to the doctor. "What happened?"

Chakwas's attention returned to her omnitool. "According to our new XO, you blacked out in the CIC. I understand that Ms. Traynor barely managed to catch you in time. As for why you passed out, I'm still trying to determine that."

The medical officer stepped away to go over some more information at her console, leaving Ash to think. The Normandy was flying again after two weeks in a heap on some garden rock whose name escaped her, followed by two months being rebuilt in drydock.

In those two months, the galaxy had changed for her. Shepard had been declared dead, but so had the Reapers. The Mass Relays were gone. Somehow, the Crucible had caused them to explode, but had also somehow channeled the energy into frequencies harmful only to the Reapers. The only casualties on the part of the united galactic forces were those unfortunate enough to be under a Reaper that collapsed, or an unwary ship that crashed into a suddenly inert Reaper hulk. Any ship in transit through a Relay tunnel was damaged badly and crashed. This had happened to the Normandy. Luckily, everyone had survived. It was during the rebuild that their little family went their separate ways.

Primarch Victus had contacted Garrus to inform him that Central Command had deemed him next in line for the Primacy. Garrus had left immediately for Palaven, but not before promising "Admiral Tali'zorah vas Rannoch" that he would see her again soon at that beachfront house.

Vega had vanished into the N7 program. According to his instructors, he was apparently doing outstandingly well, with many of the marks he was beating having been set by Jack Shepard. Ash was, of course, surreptitiously keeping an eye on his career; she owed Jack that much.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Chakwas leaned back from her display with an expectant look. "Commander, you may wish to see this."

* * *

><p>The medbay hatch opened to reveal EDI standing very patiently, picking bits of lint off her Alliance Navy uniform. She turned to face her CO and fell into step for the brief walk to the elevator.<p>

Ash sighed. "Well, I'm…pregnant."

EDI nodded. "I guessed as much. You have been displaying several signs commonly associated with pregnant humans."

Ash shook her head. "I really don't wanna know."

As they entered the elevator, EDI continued on a related topic. "Three months' progression, correct?"

At the arch look she received in reply, she pressed on. "You forget, Commander, I "am" the ship. I am aware of everything that occurs within the Normandy. I am also aware that you have not been in a relationship since Jack Shepard."

She noticed Ash's grimace and stopped. "Is something else the matter, Commander?"

Ash ignored the query.

EDI stopped the elevator and turned to face her. "Ashley, I would be remiss in my duties both as your executive officer and as your friend if I did not continue to ask you about this."

The commander gave in. "I…I had the dream again."

EDI looked at Ash, then glanced at the elevator control panel. A moment later, the door opened at the CO's quarters. EDI explained, "This seemed to be a more appropriate location for this discussion."

Ash entered and dropped onto the couch. "Thank you, EDI."

The synthetic officer smiled as she sat before scowling at some more lint collecting on her uniform. Ash noticed. "Still having trouble with the static polarity, huh?"

When the Normandy had crashed, with all systems down, the crew had feared the worst. After a few minutes, EDI had come online once more, revealing that the Reaper tech used in her construction had been mildy damaged by the pulse that had destroyed the Reapers. The geth had reported a couple of ships destroyed by the pulse, though the Consensus claimed that they were run by former heretics who had utilized a lot of Reaper tech in their ships. The only lingering issue seemed to be an inability by EDI to properly adjust the polarity of her body.

Despite this, she was essentially fully functional. Since she was tied to the ship, it had made sense to assign her formally to it. At her request, Admiral Hackett had ordered her commissioned at the rank of Lieutenant, in an effort to better fit in with the rest of the crew.

Ash then realized that both the CO and XO were away from the bridge. "Shouldn't you be in the CIC? You know, you have the bridge, and all that?"

EDI quirked a smile. "Commander, I AM the bridge. If there is a report from any section that you want, I can provide it immediately."

Ash grinned. "Cheater."

EDI rose to leave, then paused in the doorway and canted her head momentarily. Then she turned back toward Ash. "We are receiving a signal via QEC from Councilor Osaba. He requests to speak with you at your convenience."

* * *

><p>The image flickered momentarily, then came fully to life in the form of Councilor Dominic Osaba. He smiled briefly as he cleared his throat. "Commander, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I have some orders for you and the Normandy.<p>

"You are aware, I'm sure, that the Pioneer Project is almost complete. We still need to test the Relay pair, however; that's where the Normandy comes in. As a Spectre, and the ship's commanding officer, your assignment is to take your ship through the Relays and, hopefully, report back to us at Citadel Station promptly afterwards."

Ash nodded in acknowledgement, then signed off. With the Relay Network gone, the galactic economy was in the toilet. The Citadel could be replaced, in function, by a basic space station that would eventually be built up. But the Relays were key to commerce and transportation. The galaxy at large was at a loss for how to handle this problem, until a lone unexpected voice rose up.

Javik the Prothean had reminded everyone of the Conduit project on Ilos and had proposed taking an expedition there to recover any data that might be of use in rebuilding the Relays. Liara had backed, and accompanied, him in this endeavor, citing that, as a Prothean, he might have means to access information that were unavailable to other species.

They had set out three weeks after the Battle of Earth for Ilos, arriving a month later. A week had passed before translated research notes and schematics were sent back via QEC. The result was the Pioneer Project – a grand undertaking by the Citadel systems to build a pair of Mass Relays.

One Relay was placed in the Athena Nebula; the other, in the Hades Gamma Cluster. The theory was that this initial pair would expedite travel from one side of Citadel space to the other. After all, why waste the vast resources to make Relays that weren't also marginally useful? The pols were probably already dickering over how to divvy up any taxes or tolls.

Ash walked through the Situation Room, currently serving as Spectre Central Operations. Jondam Bau was using the QEC and the former War Room to coordinate the operations of Spectres throughout Council space. She got his attention, briefed him on the situation, and arranged to drop him and the others presently aboard at Citadel Station on their way to the Athena Relay.

As she reached the hatch, he called to her. "Commander Shepard!"

She ignored to urge to look over her shoulder for Jack, as Bau stepped closer to her. He extended a hand in a human manner. "Commander, I would like to say that it's been an honor to work with you. Just in case."

She shook his hand. "The same to you, Agent Bau."

She smirked as she headed back to the CIC. In the wake of the Reaper War, she had claimed that she and Jack had, on the eve of the battle, slipped to the Comm Room and arranged for a chaplain on Earth to officiate their wedding by QEC. The unit the chaplain was attached to had been wiped out during the Battle of Earth, and the only ones on Normandy who could testify in any way to the veracity of her account, EDI and Sam Traynor, were steadfastly maintaining silence. And so she had claimed the Shepard name, but still found it odd to hear others use it to refer to her.

No one seemed particularly interested in disputing the matter, either. Especially after Admiral Hannah Shepard had very openly acknowledged her as her daughter-in-law.

With a happy thought turning into a grin, Ashley Shepard walked to the galaxy map and set the destination: Citadel Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted by anyone else.

* * *

><p>Ash watched as the fish nibbled at their food, and idly wondered why Jack had wanted them in the first place. After all, in her opinion, they were better classified as living decorations than as pets. She looked away, spun a couple of times in the office chair, and started playing little imaginary vids in her mind starring the model ships. Again.<p>

This new longer FTL travel was incredibly boring, she'd discovered. The only thing she really had to do was approve EDI's projected course updates and authorize the fuel requisitions all along the route. She idly wondered if it had been like this on Earth back in the early 20th, when airplanes were still new.

There was little for her to do with anyone on board. Donnelly and Daniels down in engineering only seemed to be interested in engines, extranet gaming, and each other. She'd managed to engage them in some Skyllian Five. Once. They refused to play with her anymore. Maybe she shouldn't have made that crack about sentencing them to latrine duty for beating her…

Joker and EDI were occupied with the running of the ship and with their own relationship to be bored, either. In fact, the only one who seemed to actually be bored was Ash. She finally decided to check out the rather well-stocked collection of paper books Jack had kept here in his cabin.

The first few were military texts, followed by some recent mysteries by a couple of newer authors. Next to those sat some classics from the early 21st century and older. Finally, her eye lit upon a dusty old copy of the Tennyson collection he'd bought for her in the hospital.

She thumbed through it half-heartedly, having memorized several of the poems years ago. When she reached the end, she found the traditional last poem, "Crossing the Bar". What did surprise her was the small collection of notes in Jack's handwriting on the opposing page.

The first was written under a picture of her that was clipped to the page. _Companion_.

Ash wondered at that momentarily before reading further. The next was even more cryptic.

_JRRT 6Bk, Companion's last line._ Next to that was a doodle that resembled an old padlock that was unlocked.

So, something would be unlocked by this line…whatever it was. Ash smirked. At least she wouldn't be bored.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, she'd gone through the majority of the books with no positive results. She resigned herself to being unable to find it on her own and paged EDI. The AI lieutenant promised to search the data-storage archives for anything Shepard might have left, then began her report on the progress the Normandy was making toward the Relay Test Site. Ash listened halfheartedly as she glanced over the remaining titles on the shelf. About the point where EDI was listing off some of the perishable items that the crew needed to replenish before the test, the commander's gaze fell on an apparently well-read tome.<p>

Ash grabbed it and looked it over. It turned out to be an extremely old leatherbound omnibus edition of the classic _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. She was about to return it to its place on the shelf when she noticed the author – J.R.R. Tolkien

_JRRT!_ The realization flashed through her mind in an instant, and she almost tore off the cover trying to find the table of contents. Her search was interrupted by EDI's sudden pause.

Ash stared at the intercom for a second, before the AI's voice came through again. "_Commander, I have found something."_

Ash turned to face the intercom. "Whatcha got?"

"_There is a small data block left by Jack just before the Battle for Earth. What is most intriguing is the level of security. It is heavily encrypted. While this would ordinarily not be problematic, there are also safeguards in place to delete the data if standard hacking techniques are employed. Even my most basic probing protocols nearly tripped the defenses. As such, I have no information on the content."_

Ash glanced at the note. "Thanks, EDI; I'll take it from here."

She accessed the data and immediately ran into the security block. She turned back to the old book on the desk and looked through the table of contents. The last section was called Book 6. She flipped through the pages in an attempt to determine first who the Companion even was, then what his last line was.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the marine had decided that she should read this sometime, especially since she was no closer to her goal. She'd all but given up when she came to a dog-eared page just a couple of pages from the end. The text was clear about some of the characters. Ash had figured out that Sam was the Companion. She was speed-reading to find his last line when she found one of Frodo's lines underlined -<p>

"I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so, Sam, when things are in danger: some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them."

The words leapt out at Ash for their truth in her situation. She could easily see Jack Shepard feeling a kinship with Frodo in this moment.

The Spectre blinked back the tears threatening to fall and continued reading until she'd found Sam's last line. Thus armed, she returned her attention to the console and began typing the line. The security block remained in place, but now displayed a message.

WARNING! ANY FURTHER ATTEMPT TO BREACH SECURITY WILL RESULT IN ERASURE OF DATA.

Great. Ash thought and looked at the text sitting before her. A burst of inspiration flashed into her mind, and she toggled the voice command mode on for the console. She studied the text for another second, then looked at the console and quoted, "Well, I'm back."

The message disappeared, then was replaced with another message.

ACCESS GRANTED. DECRYPTING AND EXTRACTING DATA.

Ash jumped as the Loft's lights auto-dimmed, and the projectors embedded in the display case lit up. It was more than mildly unsettling to see Jack Shepard smiling back at her as though he'd just punched up a call on a whim. She tapped the corner of the image to play the message.

Three months of knowing he was gone, of being haunted by dreams portraying his passing, had not prepared Ashley to hear Jonathan Shepard's voice once again.

"_Hello, Ashley. If you're watching this, it means two things._

_First, congratulations on figuring out my little literary puzzle. In my defense, it wasn't the most subtle I could have come up with."_

The hologram's head drooped now.

"_That's the good news. The bad is that if you're watching this, it means I didn't make it. Yeah, this is one of _those_ vids. The first thing I would have done if I'd survived, upon getting back to the Normandy would've been to delete this. So, apparently, I didn't._

_I wish I could say I was entirely surprised. But since you already had to dig through my book to find the decryption key, you will have already found that section a page or two before it. _

_When I read that, I could see…I felt an empathy with Frodo. Like that would be my fate, too. Though, I suspect, knowing me, that instead of a ship into the west, I gave myself a Viking funeral, complete with high explosives."_

Jack chuckled and quirked a grin. Ash couldn't help but do the same.

"_I decided to make this to make sure you know how I feel. While I'd like to think that I've made that quite clear, I just have the need to tell you._

_Ashley, I love you. The first thing I'm planning to do after this is all over is propose. Yes, Ash, I want to marry you. I want us to retire on some colony and grow old together. I want to chase little raven-haired tomboys around the house. I want to wake up and always see you there. I want to sit on the porch and see whatever sun we're under set._

_But, if you're seeing this, then I'm sorry. I couldn't get that for us. But I did it for us. I know that you, humanity, the Council, the whole galaxy, will move on. That's not flattery; it's fact. Life may or may not be the same, but everyone will find a way to make it all work. That is what I did this for – for you to move on and enjoy your life. To have that family that carries on the proud Williams name and tradition._

_Life goes on, Ash. For you. For the Alliance. For the galaxy. Everyone will mourn and bury their dead, and will draw closer for it. Like you and Sarah at the memorial. And then they'll make a better galaxy together._

_And so will you. I haven't the foggiest idea what your future will hold without me in it. But I know you'll be fine at whatever you choose._

_And so, it's time to say it._

_Goodbye, Ashley. I love you."_

The image froze at the end of the vid, leaving Jack staring out at her with a happy, loving smile. Ash suddenly sucked in a breath. She'd almost been able to forget this whole thing, to imagine Jack was simply calling her up from another location instead of this vidmail from the grave.

With one hand on her belly, she reached up with the other to the smile frozen in time.

"I love you, too, Jack. We'll miss you. Goodbye."

The intercom came to life with EDI's voice. "Commander Shepard, Captain Chen from Fuel Station Chi-178 would like a word with you at your earliest convenience. I believe he needs some help."

With a wry grin to match Jack's, Ash rose from her seat. "On my way, Lieutenant."


End file.
